Love Triangels
by MEXaRIcAN Devil666
Summary: Kitty is haveing second thoughts about... alot of stuff. And Pietro is reeeealy pissed at Lance. Pietro tries to get back at Lance by going ot with Kitty, Will everything go as planned? HMMMMMM! READ AND FIND OUUUT!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

DANM TEENAGE LOVE TRIANGELS!!!!!  
  
MD666  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*************/*******************/*****************/*/*/*/*/*/ *  
  
OK!!!! This is my 1st XME thingy so...TAKE HEED AND DON'T YOU DARE FLAME! Cuz as hell mistress, I shall sick my demons upon you and personally devour ur soul. So, other than that, I do not own XME, so no sewing!!! Enjoy.  
  
*************//*/*/*/*/*/*/**************/*/*/*/*/*/*/////////////********** **  
  
Lance laid on the brotherhood's community couch and let out an overly dramatic teenage sigh. /Ever since that trader bastered and his crazy bitch sister came into our lives, it's all been shit./ he thought angrily. He may have been thinking that, but he knew that he was still mad about the little augment with the ever ditzy Kitty Pride. The spat echoed over in his head:  
  
/Is this what you really are!? Some HOOD!" She demanded taking hold of his shirt. It was like a cupid's arrow got horribly wrong, killing him instead of making his heart thump with reckless passion for another. His face imedititly turned red from anger. "I'LL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR /YOU/, WILL I KITTY!?" He threw her elegant hands off of him, her crystal blue eyes wide with shock./  
  
"Danm it." He hissed to his own memory. True, Kitty was kind of annoying, ditzy (Of course), and a grade A prep! But, he couldn't help but like her, just a smidgen. /OK! FUCK SMIDGEN! I looooove her danmit!/ He threw a punch to the air in anger, pissing himself off more, because of the fact that was just air. All of the sudden a familiar chuckle came to his ears.  
  
"Fuck off Pietro!" Shouted Lance throwing the nearest object at the fast talking white haired pretty boy, unfortunately, that object was a pillow. This time Pietro erupted into laughter. "SHUT UP! What the hell are you heehawing about anyway?!" Exploded the hot-tempered boy. "You, laying there /thinking/, its so pathetic, its funny." Jeered Pietro smirking. Lance got really piss at this he jumped over the couch and tried to tackle Pietro, but he was too fast for Lance.  
  
"Better not do that, who knows how my /father/ might react." Peiatro scoffed. This just infuriated Lance further. At that, Fred and Todd came in, Todd hopping and Fred stomping around, making his own earthquake. "Oooh, looks like we are just in time for the show." Said Todd. "Cool." Said Fred plopping his huge ass on the floor. "Why don't you stop hiding behind Magneto! You coward!" Shouted Lance. Pietro leered at him, "At least I have a father." Retorted silver boy. A melody of, oooohhhh's passed through the room. But Lance just grinned, "Ha! If I did have a family, at least it wouldn't be as crappy are yours! You sister wants you and your father dead, your father tossed her in some asylum, oh yeah, your family is the portrait of civility. And don't get me started on the theories about how insane you mother probably was!" Todd burst in to cackling and Fred was in an amazed silence. "LANCE! THAT KICKED ASS!" Said Todd. "I know didn't it?" Said Lance gloating. But he was caught by surprise by a quite powerful blow to the gut.  
  
Lance was on his knees gasping for air. "WHATCH YOUR ASS ALVERS!" Roared Pietro. "Y-you son of a bitch!" Yelled Lance rushing towards the pretty boy, but missed and was flung to the ground by a kick to the back. (AN: Can you say, 'Anger management'?) As Pietro ran, Lace did his earthquake thing, tripping Pietro with some floorboards, sending him into the wall. "Don't forget who used to be the real leader, pretty boy." Hissed Lance. He turned to leave, but was brought down by Pietro in a fit of punches, it was and all out, life and death brawl, Lance had been in many before.  
  
The next day...  
  
Kitty walked the never ending halls of Bayville High, people still haven't gotten over the fact that she was, what she was. They pointed at her, whispered, and worst of all the laughed. It was like she was a wild animal, trapped in a cage, she was sick to death of it! She used to be so happy, care free, but not much anymore. Sure, she masked her sadness by acting her way out, but she couldn't fool her own heart. At first she thought of taking her own life, that's how bad it had gotten. But that was a very brief moment. She knew better than that, she would be hurting her loved ones more that way, even though it would get back at /some/ of them.  
  
Before she was done thinking, a foot shot out from nowhere and she was sent to the floor, her books scattering every which way. They laughed at her, hideous demonic laugher that haunted her. She wanted to kill- wait! No she didn't! Kitty Pride was not that kind of person! Or...was that the real her? That thought sent a chill down her spin, worst than any of the stairs that the hell spawn teenagers could produce.  
  
"Are you alright Kitty?" Asked a familiar German voice. "I'm fine." Said Kitty, like her self. "Zen, lets get to class, za bell is about to ring." Said Kurt smiling. Kitty managed a small smile back and walked with him. Kurt always seemed to come along and brighten her day with a smile, a smile was always fake to Kitty, she just breathes to make sure she wouldn't cry.  
  
After school...  
  
Pietro Stormed out of the brotherhood, pissed at everyone, manly Lance. /That stupid bastered! I'll get that sonofabitch!/ He thought kicking a large rock. "OW! DANMIT!!!" He screamed jumping up and down. He then shot off out of anger, to...God knows where!  
  
Pietro stopped when he saw Kitty Pride. It was like she was off in her own world, her eyes were glazed over. She was detached from reality. At that moment and evil thought was conjured in Pietro's mind. /I'll get back at Alvers, and I'll do it though his little kitty-cat./ He walked over to Kitty, when she was out of her daze she gave him a death stair. "What do /you/ want?" She hissed. "Oooh, someone's feisty." He commented. She then gave him a look. "What?" She just rolled her eyes. "Anyway,doyawannagooutwithme?" He asked in his normal speed. "Huh?" She questioned giving him another look. He the sighed and said, like she was some child, "Do YOU wanna go OUT with ME!"  
  
Kitty gave him a blank stair, then laughed hysterically at him. "YOU? And, ME?! LIKE, OH MY GOWD! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kitty laughed so hard she feel off the bench she was sitting on. "GOD! It's not /that/ funny!" shouted Pietro. In tears she tried to stand up, "Y-yes it is." He then asked, "Why not? I mean we could go get some...er...ummm, coffee?" Then the laughing fit started again. "COFFEE!? LIKE YOU NEED MORE COFFEE! ARE YOU TRYING TO LAUGH ME TO DEATH!?" After about 10 minutes of laughing Kitty finally gained her composure, "Ok, ok, I'm good. Ok, Maximoff, like, what do you want? I mean what do you /really/ want?" Asked Kitty fanning herself. "Did you reeeally have to practically laugh yourself into a coma?" Asked Pietro. Kitty nodded and Pietro sweat dropped anime style. "Oh, that hurts." He said. Kitty then gave him a shocked look, "You were serious about going out, weren't you?" She asked, Pietro nodded.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Pietro shrugged, "Ah, it'sok. I didn't expect much less." There was then an uneasy silence between the two. "Why me?" Asked Kitty. "Huh?" "Why did you wanna go out with me?" Kitty asked again. "Uh..." Kitty then did; T_T. "'Uh' isn't an answer Maximoff!" She exclaimed. Pietro scratched him head, "Er...ummm, huh?" Kitty narrowed her eyes, "Wow Pietro, that was reeeal intelligent." Pietro laughed uncomfortably and then went into another epidemic of grunts. "WE'RE NOT CAVEMEN!!! TALK LIKE A SEMI-NORMAL HUMAN BEING! SENTENCES ARE YOUR FRIENDS, DANMIT!" Kitty shouted frustrated. Pietro's response was; O_o "Ooooh! You cussed."  
  
"ARG! That's it I'm, like, totally outta here!" Kitty yelled getting up. But Pietro stopped her in her tracks (By using super speed to surround her.) "You still didn't answer my question." Pietro said. "ALRIGHT! I'll, totally, think about it if you, like, back off! GOWD!" Kitty exclaimed. "OK! I'll pick you up at 5:30 tomorrow!" He then speed off. "HEY!!! I didn't say yes!!!" She screamed at him. "I CAN'T HEEAR YOOOU!" Came Pietro's far off voice. "FUCK YOU!" She shouted. When she didn't hear anything she got pissed and shouted a loooooooong line of curses. (AN: We're ALL out of character when we're pissed.)  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
MD: I hope you liked it! ^_^ *hyper*  
  
Spike: Why wasn't I in there!? T_T  
  
MD: SHUT UP! I NEEDED TO FINISH FAST!  
  
Spike: Why?  
  
MD: Cuz...I gotta take as sh- *spike slaps his hand over her mouth *  
  
Spike: ok, we can use our imaginations.  
  
MD: ok, bye R&R!!!  
  
Spike: No flames, I guess.  
  
MD: GOOOOOOD BOY!  
  
Spike: T_T; 


	2. You need money on a date

You need money on a date, idiot  
  
MD666  
  
*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
HELLO!!!! I'm so happy people reviewed, this is my favorite story. ^_^ I hope you likey this story.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*  
  
"What are you getting all dressed up for Speedy?" Asked Todd. "A date." Pietro answered simply. "Who this time?" He asked bouncing around the bathroom like a ninny. "A person we all know." He said. Todd thought for a moment, "OMYGOD! You're going out with a teacher again, aren't you!?" "NO! I'm not doing that again." Said Pietro turning towards the door. "Then who? Huh, huh? COME ON! Tell me!" nagged the toad child. "Only if you'll shut the fuck up!" shouted Pietro. "Ok, ok, ok! Tell me!" "I'mgoingoutwithkittysoshutup!" at that Pietro shot through the door. Todd was still standing in the doorway. "What?" He said to the trail of paper left by our speedy friend. Todd stood their for a moment trying to think, and he got it, "HE'S GOING OUT WITH KITTY!?!?!?"  
  
At the Xavior Institute, in Kitty's room...  
  
She din't know why, but Kitty had gotten ready for her date thing with Pietro. But she jumped a mile when someone banged on her door. /It's probably Scott, here to yell at me for half an hour about going out with Pietro./ she opened her door but no one was there. She was startled but this. "I know I heard someone." Said Kitty closing the door slowly. She turned around. "Hey Kitty, knock, knock!" Said Pietro. Kitty let out an ear- piercing scream and fell over. She twitched a little as she lay there, all, knocked out. /Hn, she's unguarded, knocked out, on the floor./ (Oh Pietro, sham, sham. Dirty thoughts a-brewing.)  
  
"Kitty, vat's vaz-" Kurt said popping in. He then saw Pietro standing near Kitty, poking her with a stick thing. "Vat are you doing here!?" Cried Kurt. At that moment Kitty woke up and grabbed the stick. "Would you, like, STOP IT!?" She shouted. "Kitty, are you alright?" asked Kurt. "Yeah, I'm totally ok." She said Getting up. "Are you ready yet?" Asked Pietro a bit impatiently. "Ready? Ready for vat?" demanded Kurt. Kitty mumbled something. "Now who's talking like a caveman?" said Pietro. Kitty growled. "You're too slow, people here can't see me!" Pietro said picking her up and going top speed.  
  
Out side, near a restaurant...  
  
"Holy crap Pietro! Would you, like, stop doing that!?" Kitty demanded. Pietro stopped for a moment, "Uh, no." Kitty sighed in defeat and walked into the restaurant followed by Pietro. The stereotypical French waiter guy seated them at a table. As he gave them their menus he bowed and walked off. "Spiffy waiter for such a low rate place." Said Pietro. Kitty took a look at the menu, "Like, I didn't even know they had menus or waiters in Toco Bell." "WE'RE IN TOCO BELL!?" Cried Pietro. T_T "You didn't even know where you brought us?" Pietro shrugged, "I just stopped at the place with the most weird smells coming from it." Kitty stared at him and sighed "What did I get myself in to?" She asked her self as Pietro investigated the hot sauce.  
  
Meanwhile at the brotherhood...  
  
Lance was sitting in the middle of the floor of the living room staring at the phone. "Should I call her?" He asked himself, it was obvious to Lance that he was fooling himself is he thought he could forget about Kitty. Just then, Todd came in trying to catch a fly. "Hey Lance, whats up, yo?" He said trying to catch the flying pest on his long sticky tongue. "Nothing, get lost!" Lance spat. "If you want to call Kitty don't bother, she's not home." Said Todd, finally catching his prey. "What the hell are you talking about? And I told you already not to eat your 'dinner' in front of me!" Lance asked narrowing his eyes. Swallowing his food Todd answered, "She's went out with Pietro." Lance was silent for a second, then his eye started to twitch. "Uh, heh, heh, I'm just gonna leave now." Said Todd nervously inching out of the room. As Todd left he screamed, "RUN! OH GOD RUN! HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!!!!" he then ran out of the door screaming with Fred right behind him. Back in the house Lance snapped. (AN: TAKE COVER!!!) Lance made a series of grunting slightly terrifying noises and then, the house was engulfed in a tremor of pure unadulterated horrendous anger! "THAT BASTERED!!!!!WHEN HE GETS BACK I'LL KILL THAT LITTLE FUCK!!!!!!"  
  
Back at Toco Bell...  
  
"That was....er..new." Said Kitty pushing back her paper plate back. But Pietro was still going. "I don't know how you can be full! I can't get enough of this stuff!" He yelled with food still in his mouth. "Pietro! You've already eaten six tacos, seven burritos, tree enchiladas and all of my nachos! How are you going to pay for all of this?" Kitty demanded. At this Pietro stopped, "Pay?" Kitty then did, O_O "Oh god Pietro, please, please tell me that you can pay for this!" She cried. Pietro then laughed nervously and shrugged. Kitty nearly passed out. "Le bill sir." Said the out of place French waiter. Pietro was about to dash, but Kitty phased his arm into some concrete. "Um, heh, hehe, we, kinda can't pay the bill. Can we give you an I.O.U?" She asked. The waiter thought for a moment...  
  
in the kitchen...  
  
"I hate you Pietro!" Shouted Kitty, scrubbing some pots. "Why are you mad at me? It's your fault, we could have been out of here by now! And I would be gone now but you phased me INTO THE WALL!" He yelled trying to maneuver scrubbing with one hand. "We, you have to take responsibility for what you do Pietro. No matter what." She said sighing. Kitty then looked sadly into the soapy water. / What's the point anymore? I should have just let Pietro go, he would have left me behind anyway, and I wouldn't have to deal with his wining./ But unbeknownst to Kitty, Pietro had noticed her sudden pause.  
  
/Hm, maybe it's just the light, but she doesn't look to bad. I can see why Lance likes her, but she has to lighten up.a lot./ Pietro then grinned a little. He splashed Kitty with water taking her out of her daze. "Hey! Don't throw water at me!" she said flicking some suds at him. They then started to throw water and soap on each other. The Kitty remembered that Pietro's arm was still in the wall. "Hold still Pietro!" she said laughing. Kitty then phased his arm out. "There, isn't that better?" she said smiling at him. "you have no idea." He said looking into her eyes, this continued until the owner came in. "HEY HOMBRE! What the hell are you and your novea doing, Ese?" The big stereotypical Mexican guy said. The owner then proceeded in throwing the two out of his restaurant.  
  
After that, the whole, forgetting the money thing seemed too far away. The two WALKED to Xavior's institute. "Well, Pietro, I have got to say. That was like, not as bad as I expected." Said Kitty. "Likewise." Said Pietro. Kitty then found herself blushing deeply. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She said. Then Pietro started leaning in unexpectedly. Kitty then blushed even more. Her lips were trembling, then 'SHAVINK!' "Vas are you two doing!?" commanded Kurt. The couple then both fell over anime style. "Uh, we aren't doing anything!" said Kitty. Kurt eyed Pietro and nodded slightly. "Well, see you." Said Pietro, leaving in a dash. "Bye." She said smiling. "Ah, Kitty, Kitty. Tisk, tisk, you like him now too, don't you?" said Kurt. "HUH? Um-er-NO! I don't like him! I like, totally don't like him!" She cried walking stiffly into the door. 'WHAM!' "OUCH!" She cried. "Yep you like him, vhen you forget to phaze through zat door, your in loooooove!" he taunted. "Like, you, like, totally don't know anything!" Kitty yelled opening to door and walking in.  
  
At the brotherhood...  
  
Pietro reached then door, but he was still deep in thought. What he was doing was trying to make Lance jealous, but... /I think I like her!... DANMIT!!!!!!/ Pietro sighed and opened the door to the house, only to be greeted by a punch in the face.  
  
*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
ok, I hope you liked it! I'm trying to update all my stories, so, yeah. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to leave them with the review, who knows, I might like the idea. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES ALLOWED! 


End file.
